starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Kelly's World/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E12 Dimension of Woolandia.png S4E12 Dimensional portal opens into Woolandia.png S4E12 Marco pokes his head into Woolandia.png S4E12 Marco looks over Woolandia landscape.png S4E12 Marco looks at directions to Kelly's house.png S4E12 Drawing of Kelly's house.png S4E12 Exterior shot of Kelly's house.png S4E12 Marco takes first steps into Woolandia.png S4E12 Marco Diaz entering Woolandia.png S4E12 Marco standing outside Kelly's house.png S4E12 Marco trying to find the doorbell.png S4E12 Marco 'you're killin' it, Diaz'.png S4E12 Kelly's dad appears from inside house.png S4E12 Marco looking at Kelly's father.png S4E12 Marco 'is this the right house?'.png S4E12 Kelly's father dropkicks Marco.png S4E12 Marco knocked to the ground.png S4E12 Marco facing the sharp end of a sword.png S4E12 Kelly's father points sword at Marco.png S4E12 Kelly comes outside the house.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'this is your dad?!'.png S4E12 Kelly 'how us Wooletts say hello'.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly's dad look at Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly's father putting his sword away.png S4E12 Kelly's father offers Marco a hand.png S4E12 Kelly's father swinging Marco's body.png S4E12 Kelly's dad slams Marco on the ground.png S4E12 Kelly goes back inside the house.png S4E12 Marco Diaz entering Kelly's house.png S4E12 Marco 'we talked about making tortas'.png S4E12 Marco holding tray of ruined ingredients.png S4E12 Kelly goes back to lying on the couch.png S4E12 Wrestler 1 'I'm gonna comb you over'.png S4E12 Wrestler 2 'not if I get to those split ends'.png S4E12 Wrestler 2 'your hair looks amazing'.png S4E12 Marco watching wrestling on TV.png S4E12 Kelly watches wrestling while depressed.png S4E12 Marco asks Kelly what's wrong.png S4E12 Kelly 'haven't felt like doing anything'.png S4E12 Kelly ties her hair in a ponytail.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'I know it's been hard'.png S4E12 Kelly looks at her ringning phone.png S4E12 Kelly 'he just won't stop calling!'.png S4E12 Marco shocked that Tad is alive.png S4E12 Kelly 'he ended up joining this'.png S4E12 Kelly 'creepy self-help group'.png S4E12 Kelly 'acting all self-righteous'.png S4E12 Kelly 'he's become a nester'.png S4E12 Tad's face appears on Kelly's phone.png S4E12 Marco cringing at Tad's self-righteousness.png S4E12 Tad 'free of all that negative energy'.png S4E12 Tad acting as a birds' nest.png S4E12 Kelly listens to Tad on her phone.png S4E12 Kelly mockingly imitates Tad.png S4E12 Kelly 'in a weird place right now'.png S4E12 Kelly holding a library book.png S4E12 Marco offers to come with Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly 'but it's so boring'.png S4E12 Marco 'we can make it fun together'.png S4E12 Kelly 'don't say I didn't warn you'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz falling over the couch.png S4E12 Marco Diaz running after Kelly.png S4E12 Suit of red hair flies into Marco.png S4E12 Marco under a suit of red hair.png S4E12 Kelly 'you don't want to be caught'.png S4E12 Kelly 'gonna need the extra padding'.png S4E12 Marco follows Kelly wearing hair suit.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly leave Kelly's house.png S4E12 Kelly's mother is the entire house.png S4E12 Marco in awe of Kelly's giant mother.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly pass by blue Woolett.png S4E12 Giant blue Woolett with eyes.png S4E12 Giant blue Woolett headed to work.png S4E12 Small brown Woolett waving goodbye.png S4E12 Green Woolett buying a bus ticket.png S4E12 Ticket Woolett punches the green Woolett.png S4E12 Ticket Woolett gives ticket to green Woolett.png S4E12 Green Woolett leaves with his ticket.png S4E12 Kelly buying two bus tickets.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly at the bus ticket window.png S4E12 Marco Diaz buying two bus tickets.png S4E12 Ticket Woolett punches Marco Diaz.png S4E12 Kelly looking at Marco on the ground.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly riding the bus.png S4E12 Kelly explains the Woolandian economy.png S4E12 Kelly 'my uncle bought a yacht once'.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly look at elderly Woolett.png S4E12 Elderly Woolett asking to fight Marco.png S4E12 Marco refuses to fight elderly Woolett.png S4E12 Marco gives his seat to elderly Woolett.png S4E12 Elderly Woolett gasping in shock.png S4E12 Passenger Wooletts gasping in shock.png S4E12 Marco uncomfortable with all the shock.png S4E12 Kelly 'you can't just turn down a fight!'.png S4E12 Kelly 'most shameful thing you can say'.png S4E12 Indigo Woolett 'if you won't fight her, I will!'.png S4E12 Teal Woolett 'I was gonna fight the old lady!'.png S4E12 Deep-Blue Woolett 'I'll fight both of ya'.png S4E12 Wooletts start fighting on the bus.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly watch Wooletts fight.png S4E12 Woolett swings flail in another Woolett's face.png S4E12 Tan and pink Wooletts kicking each other.png S4E12 Kelly drags Marco off the bus.png S4E12 Dog bus barking at Marco and Kelly.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly walking through Woolandia.png S4E12 Marco 'fun when I'm around you'.png S4E12 Kelly 'you don't have to say that'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz wants to cheer Kelly up.png S4E12 Marco 'do you have any dojos'.png S4E12 Kelly 'what's a dojo?'.png S4E12 Marco ties his hair suit into a ponytail.png S4E12 Marco Diaz doing a high kick.png S4E12 Kelly recognizing wool-hair-do.png S4E12 Kelly shows library book to Marco.png S4E12 Library book about wool-hair-do.png S4E12 Marco interested in wool-hair-do book.png S4E12 Marco 'this looks just like karate!'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'in a good way!'.png S4E12 Kelly 'my dad taught me'.png S4E12 Kelly loves martial arts.png S4E12 Marco points at Dual Mode diagram.png S4E12 Kelly explaining Dual Mode.png S4E12 Diagram of Top Knotted Double Fist.png S4E12 Diagram of Legendary Side Bangs Sweep.png S4E12 Diagram of Twist Out of Destruction.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'you wanna try it out?'.png S4E12 Kelly 'never been able to pull it off'.png S4E12 Marco marvels at wool-hair-do moves.png S4E12 Sun in the sky over Woolandia.png S4E12 Woolandian sun punches the clouds.png S4E12 Sun setting in the Woolandian sky.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly still reading together.png S4E12 Marco 'pull off a roundhouse kick'.png S4E12 Kelly laughing at Marco's remark.png S4E12 Kelly's phone vibrates in her hair.png S4E12 Kelly annoyed at Tad's text message.png S4E12 Tad's text message to Kelly.png S4E12 Marco 'you could just block him'.png S4E12 Marco pointing at the 'Block' button.png S4E12 Kelly blocking Tad's phone number.png S4E12 Kelly 'I didn't know about that'.png S4E12 Kelly looking at the time.png S4E12 Clock on Kelly's phone reads 455pm.png S4E12 Kelly 'the library closes in five minutes!'.png S4E12 Marco 'if it's a fight they want'.png S4E12 Kelly 'when it comes to library fines'.png S4E12 Kelly 'I have to cut off my hair!'.png S4E12 Marco shocked by Kelly's words.png S4E12 Kelly 'let's book it!'.png S4E12 Kelly racing to the library.png S4E12 Marco racing to the library.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly race to the library.png S4E12 'How to Hug Everything' book.png S4E12 Librarian gives book to little Woolett.png S4E12 Librarian 'tell your mother hello'.png S4E12 Librarian about to throw a punch.png S4E12 Little Woolett flies out of the library.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly run into the library.png S4E12 Kelly gives book to the librarian.png S4E12 Clock on library wall reads 'LATE'.png S4E12 Librarian scanning Kelly's book.png S4E12 Librarian 'this was due yesterday'.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly looking shocked.png S4E12 Librarian 'pay the overdue fee'.png S4E12 Librarian presses button on counter.png S4E12 Librarian's desk lowers into the floor.png S4E12 Librarian's chair covered in hair.png S4E12 Librarian's hair-cutting chair.png S4E12 Librarian holding four pairs of scissors.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'now hold on!'.png S4E12 Kelly 'don't bother, Marco'.png S4E12 Librarian sharpening her scissors.png S4E12 Kelly sits in the hair-cutting chair.png S4E12 Kelly depressed 'life is cruel'.png S4E12 Woolandian librarian 'yes, it is!'.png S4E12 Librarian stopped from cutting Kelly's hair.png S4E12 Marco 'if Kelly doesn't want to'.png S4E12 Marco 'she shouldn't have to!'.png S4E12 Marco challenges librarian to a fight.png S4E12 Marco tossing off his hair suit.png S4E12 Marco assuming a fighting pose.png S4E12 Librarian looks disturbingly excited.png S4E12 Librarian 'wanted to fight a Mewman'.png S4E12 Librarian draws four daggers.png S4E12 Marco 'actually, I'm a human'.png S4E12 Kelly 'a soft, squishy human'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz realizing his mistake.png S4E12 Kelly 'librarians are extremely powerful'.png S4E12 Kelly gives Marco a short sword.png S4E12 Marco 'is this your family's ancestral sword?'.png S4E12 Kelly 'why would I give that to you?'.png S4E12 Kelly reaching deep into her hair.png S4E12 Kelly finds what she's looking for.png S4E12 Kelly draws her family's ancestral sword.png S4E12 Marco impressed by Kelly's sword.png S4E12 Librarian excited to fight Marco and Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly 'you take the left two arms'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'no promises'.png S4E12 Marco dashes to librarian's right side.png S4E12 Kelly dashes to librarian's left side.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly vs. the librarian.png S4E12 Librarian fends off Marco's sword.png S4E12 Kelly attacks librarian from behind.png S4E12 Kelly knocks away one of librarian's daggers.png S4E12 Librarian's dagger thrusts into the wall.png S4E12 Librarian notices one of her hands is empty.png S4E12 Librarian 'that makes me angry!'.png S4E12 Kelly sees librarian looming over her.png S4E12 Librarian pushes Kelly backward.png S4E12 Kelly starts to get overpowered.png S4E12 Some of Kelly's hair gets cut.png S4E12 Marco Diaz worried about Kelly.png S4E12 Marco Diaz protecting Kelly.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly smile at each other.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly teaming up.png S4E12 Kelly pushes the librarian backward.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly push librarian back.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly knock daggers out of librarian's hands.png S4E12 Rest of librarian's daggers thrust into the wall.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly make a great team.png S4E12 Librarian starting to get angry.png S4E12 Hair ninjas fly out of librarian's body.png S4E12 Hair ninjas wielding various weapons.png S4E12 Hair ninjas surround Marco and Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly 'what might be a good idea?'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz 'wool-hair-do?'.png S4E12 Marco jumping inside Kelly's hair.png S4E12 Kelly pulls off her hairband.png S4E12 Kelly wrapped in her hair.png S4E12 Dynamite hair ninja running forward.png S4E12 Dynamite hair ninja runs at Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly punches hair ninja into the air.png S4E12 Hair ninja 'you punched my butt!'.png S4E12 Marco punches hair ninja from inside Kelly's hair.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly fighting in Dual Mode.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly's Top Knotted Double Fist.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly fighting off hair ninjas.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly fighting as one unit.png S4E12 Hair ninjas fly back against the wall.png S4E12 More hair ninjas fly against the wall.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly doing twirling kicks.png S4E12 Kelly punches two hair ninjas at once.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly's Legendary Side Bangs Sweep.png S4E12 Librarian charging at Marco and Kelly.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly leaping upward.png S4E12 Woolandian librarian looking up.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly leap into the air.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly joining right hands.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly joining left hands.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly fly at the librarian.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly punch the librarian together.png S4E12 Librarian bursts into more hair ninjas.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly's Twist Out of Destruction.png S4E12 Hair ninjas raining down on the library.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly land on the ground.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly defeat the hair ninjas.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly thrilled about their victory.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly excited together 1.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly excited together 2.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly excited together 3.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly excited together 4.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly laughing together.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly had a lot of fun.png S4E12 Kelly's phone vibrates in her hair again.png S4E12 Kelly looks away in embarrassment.png S4E12 Kelly fumbling with her phone.png S4E12 Kelly trying to silence her phone.png S4E12 Marco hears Tad on Kelly's phone again.png S4E12 Marco 'I thought you blocked him'.png S4E12 Kelly holds her phone to her chest.png S4E12 Kelly 'I couldn't do it'.png S4E12 Kelly 'I am ready to move on'.png S4E12 Marco 'I might know how you feel'.png S4E12 Marco 'I don't want to have feelings for Star'.png S4E12 Marco blushes as he says 'other feelings'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz blushing at Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly blushes back at Marco.png S4E12 Kelly 'you do know exactly how I feel'.png S4E12 Marco Diaz blushing with a smile.png S4E12 Marco 'bummer about the timing'.png S4E12 Hair ninja's dynamite explodes into fireworks.png S4E12 Cassette player playing a love song.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly surrounded by fireworks.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly blush at romantic moment.png S4E12 Kelly blushing with wide eyes at Marco.png S4E12 Marco blushing with wide eyes at Kelly.png S4E12 Kelly 'if we're honest about it'.png S4E12 Kelly 'we could be breakup buddies'.png S4E12 Kelly explains what breakup buddies are.png S4E12 Kelly 'so you can move on'.png S4E12 Kelly kissing Marco on the cheek.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly embarrassed by the kiss.png S4E12 Kelly holding Marco's hand.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly leaving the library.png S4E12 Marco and Kelly leave hand-in-hand.png S4E12 Close-up on Marco and Kelly holding hands.png en:Kelly's World/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона